


Nodi

by Alex K Morland (kanako91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Femdom, Italian Character(s), Light BDSM, Modeling, Nude Modeling, Photography, Pining, Playful Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safewords Mentioned But Not Used, Second Chances, Shibari, Trust Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/Alex%20K%20Morland
Summary: Partecipa alla dodicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.Prompt:M è un modello principiante, F una fotografa in cerca di novità.





	Nodi

_Non va, Tom. Hai poche foto nel tuo portfolio e non riescono a farsi un’idea di cosa puoi fare._

Per quanto ne sapeva, il suo agente ormai incollava ogni volta lo stesso messaggio. Pier gli dava sempre quella spiegazione per la mancanza di lavoro, ma Tommaso non avrebbe mai riempito il portfolio se avesse continuato a non lavorare.

La sua carriera di modello stava precipitando prima ancora di decollare.

Tommaso si rigirò il telefono tra le mani, incapace di decidersi sulla risposta a Pier. Una vocina gli diceva che se il suo agente non era in grado di convincere nessuno delle sue capacità, non erano poi così in sintonia. Non poteva essere solo colpa del suo portfolio, no?

Ma aveva davvero tempo e voglia di portare la discussione su quella strada?

Con un sospiro, gli inviò un “okay” e una faccina triste.

Non aveva voglia di discutere. Doveva trovare una soluzione per quanto fosse in suo potere e solo allora riflettere se Pier fosse adatto o meno. Non poteva rimanere con il portfolio vuoto e senza agente allo stesso tempo, non quando iniziava a vedere il fondo del suo conto in banca.

L’ascensore si fermò al settimo piano e si aprirono le porte su… Lorena.

Il cuore gli sprofondò nello stomaco.

Doveva essere uno scherzo.

Lei entrò in cabina, lo sguardo sul telefono tra le mani e del tutto ignara di averlo appena scombussolato di nuovo. Aveva come sempre i capelli in disordine, la giacca infilata alla veloce, una grossa sciarpa intorno alle spalle che copriva l’ottava meraviglia del mondo e una stecca di liquirizia tra le labbra.

Quella era la fotografa che aveva un piccolo studio nei locali al pianterreno e da cui era andato per fare i primi scatti, quelli con cui aveva trovato il suo agente.

Era per forza uno scherzo.

Non la vedeva da secoli ed era appena riuscito a smettere di pensare a lei come un cucciolo innamorato.

Forse era per questo che gli si era presentata davanti proprio mentre Pier lo incolpava, tra le righe, di avere un portfolio troppo scarno per trovare altro lavoro.

«Hello, Lorena» la salutò, offrendole il suo miglior sorriso. «Quanto tempo».

Lei sollevò lo sguardo dal telefono e la stecca di liquirizia si sollevò quando serrò la mascella.

«Tommaso. Qual buon vento. Impegnato con la fashion week?»

Lui si passò una mano dietro la nuca, tra i capelli corti e dritti. «In realtà no e capiti proprio a pennello».

Lorena strinse gli occhi, disegnati con una linea di eyeliner nero sulla palpebra superiore che finiva con una linguetta verso l’alto.

«A pennello per cosa?»

Quel tono sospettoso non lo rassicurava. Dopotutto le aveva chiesto un favore simile un’altra volta e lei aveva acconsentito, perché quella levata di scudi ora?

_Chissà, forse perché l’altra volta ci sei andato a letto insieme e te ne sei andato in quel modo di merda?_

Right-o. Scoprirsi cotto di lei non era, nel mondo degli adulti, una spiegazione sufficiente per lasciarla chiedendole: «Siamo pari?»

Era stata una pessima trovata. Ma credeva di aver scontato la sua pena pensando solo a lei per i dieci mesi successivi. Visto che era lui l’unico con i sentimenti confusi, lei non poteva essersela presa così tanto… right?

Lo sguardo di Lorena gli diceva il contrario.

Voleva tirare una testata contro la parete dell’ascensore. Era un coglione.

«Hai bisogno di un modello gratis?»

Lorena sfilò dalla bocca la stecca di liquirizia. «Ho come l’impressione che non sia un vantaggio per me, come vuoi farmi credere, ma più un favore che io farei a te».

Che senso aveva mentire? Sotto sotto, confidava nella sua pietà.

Tommaso strinse le spalle. «Bingo! Ho bisogno di nuovo di un favore».

Lei mugugnò, gli occhi fissi nei suoi. Non gli avrebbe reso le cose facili, eh?

«Devo arricchire un po’ il mio portfolio. Quindi se volevi fare qualche scatto particolare con un modello o conosci qualcuno che potrebbe aver bisogno di me, sono disposto a sperimentare anche fuori dalla comfort zone del modello medio».

«Come se ne sapessi qualcosa» disse Lorena.

Ouch. Non doveva essere così crudele.

«Dovresti puntare a fare scatti per il settore che vuoi coprire e focalizzarti su quello».

Okay, non era davvero cattiva.

«Lo so, lo so, ma devo dare l’idea di cosa potrei fare, anche se finirò a posare come tavolino umano in uno shooting di Vogue».

Lei riuscì a malapena a trattenere una risata – aveva notato il verso nasale e gli angoli della bocca incurvarsi prima che riprendesse la stecca di liquirizia tra le labbra. Avrebbe voluto essere al suo posto.

Ecco tornato il cucciolo innamorato.

Uno sguardo al display sopra la bottoniera dei piani lo avvisò che erano arrivati al piano terra. Oh shit.

Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono e Lorena sgusciò via. O almeno ci provò.

Tommaso piantò una mano contro la porta aperta e si mise tra lei e l’atrio del condominio.

«Allora? Yay or nay?»

Lorena lo guardò dal basso, negli occhi un che di scocciato – dall’ostacolo, dalla domanda o dalla sua stazza, non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Era tentato di scostarsi e scusarsi, ma tenne la mente sul suo obiettivo.

«Ti manderò un orario e delle reference di quello che ho in mente via mail. Starà a te decidere se ci stai o no».

Tommaso si scostò dalla porta, con un sorriso. «Non potrei mai rifiutarti».

Lorena uscì dall’ascensore e si voltò.

«Vedremo se avrai tutta questa spavalderia anche dopo».

Non fece in tempo a seguirla, che le porte gli si richiusero davanti.

 

* * *

 

Nell’inviargli la mail, Lorena non si era aspettata di rivedere Tommaso mai più.

L’idea che gli aveva proposto le aveva occupato la mente dall’invito alla mostra degli Alumni dell’Accademia, ma non l’aveva mai considerata realizzabile. Non avrebbe trovato un modello adatto, né consenziente, nonostante i tempi le sembrassero maturi per i soggetti che aveva in mente.

Eppure, il giorno stabilito, il campanello aveva suonato.

E Tommaso le aveva sorriso dalla porta, i capelli più lunghi sopra la testa raccolti in una crocchia disordinata, un borsone pendente dalla spalla e il montone color cammello aperto sulla maglia nera.

«Credevi di spaventarmi?»

Lorena lo aveva lasciato entrare, sorpresa per breve tempo, e si era messa subito all’opera con scatti tra i vari set disposti nelle stanze dello studio e gli abiti che lui aveva portato su suo suggerimento.

Mentre guardavano le foto al computer, Lorena poteva sentire le domande che lui stava trattenendo, illudendosi che fosse tutto lì e che la richiesta più strana fosse stata che arrivasse già truccato. 

_Credevi di spaventarmi?_

Fu con grande soddisfazione che se ne uscì dal ripostiglio con quindici metri di corda e si gustò le sue sopracciglia inarcate.

«Se non te la senti, basta dirmelo e ti lascio andare» gli disse. «Ritoccherò comunque le foto migliori tra quelle che abbiamo scattato prima, e avrai un portfolio abbastanza vario da poter lasciare il tuo agente per giusta causa, se non riuscisse ancora a trovarti lavoro».

Tommaso la guardò, calmo. «Ero venuto qui per questo, no? Perché dovrei tirarmi indietro?»

Lorena prese la metà della corda e lasciò cadere il resto.

«Perché hai ciò per cui eri davvero venuto qui. Perché questo» tirò la corda «non è per tutti e non c’è nulla di male nel dirlo».

«Come mi devo preparare?»

D’accordo. Era determinato. Almeno per ora.

Avrebbe cambiato idea a un certo punto.

Lorena prese dal cassetto della scrivania le forbici e un perizoma maschile nero. Che non fosse stata sicura della sua partecipazione allo shooting, non voleva dire che non si fosse preparata. La preparazione era fondamentale nella fotografia e nel kinbaku.

Gli lanciò il perizoma.

«Togli tutto e metti solo questo».

Lui storse il naso nell’aprire la stoffa appallottolata. «È proprio necessario?»

«Mi ringrazierai».

Lui abbassò le braccia. «No, intendo: devo indossare per forza qualcosa?»

Lorena lo fissò. A che gioco stava giocando? Credeva che si sarebbe lasciata sedurre come una scolaretta come aveva fatto l’altra volta? Poteva essere affascinante quanto voleva, ma non si sarebbe lasciata ingannare due volte. Era lei quella più matura e con più sale in zucca tra loro, che cavolo.

«Sì, non sto facendo scatti pornografici, non posso permettermi che si vedano erezioni».

Il che bastò a farlo stare zitto. Tommaso deglutì e si spostò dove aveva lasciato il borsone e gli abiti usati in precedenza accatastati con poca cura.

Lorena si dedicò ad annodare un cappio, lasciando lo spazio per la sua mano tra nodo e la metà della corda, e ne fece un altro più giù, alla stessa distanza.

«Se ti trovi a disagio o non ti stai divertendo più, dimmi _forbici_ e mi fermo» gli disse, senza rivolgere lo sguardo in direzione della stoffa che scivolava e frusciava mentre lui si spogliava.

«Non penso sarà il caso» disse lui e, prima che lei potesse rispondergli, aggiunse: «Ma suppongo siano le regole del gioco».

Lorena fece un terzo nodo. «Sì e farai bene a rispettarle, per il tuo bene».

Da Tommaso non provenne altro, neppure il rumore dei vestiti. Nel silenzio che regnava nella stanza, la sensazione della corda tra le dita riportò Lorena alle lezioni che aveva seguito, a quelle che aveva tenuto, e le imbragature che aveva fatto per suo piacere personale, in un tempo che le sembrava molto lontano, ma non era altro che due anni fa.

«Se sei pronto, vai nell’altra stanza, dove ci sono i cuscini» disse e sentì i piedi nudi di lui sul parquet mentre eseguiva l’ordine.

Sicura di essere sola, senza nessun giovane modello a tenerle gli occhi addosso, Lorena sollevò la testa e inspirò a fondo.

Mostrare le foto che avrebbe fatto – se le avesse fatte, dipendeva da Tommaso – non la faceva sentire vulnerabile. Sarebbe stata arte e a quel punto qualcosa di separato da lei.

Il problema era affrontare con lui i nodi previsti.

Cosa le era venuto in mente?

Aveva creduto davvero di spaventarlo mandandogli quelle foto?

Sì, una parte di lei aveva sperato di spaventarlo e vendicarsi della sua trovata di svilire le foto che lei aveva fatto, pagandola con sesso che, per quanto soddisfacente, non solo le aveva lasciato addosso la brutta sensazione di essere stata usata, ma lo aveva fatto in un periodo in cui altro non si sentiva che un mezzo per dare piacere agli altri.

Con le corde o senza, non aveva fatto la differenza.

E ora si era messa in questa situazione, con le corde e con lui.

Voleva proprio farsi altro male, vero?

Poteva non essere una sottomessa, ma quello era autolesionismo psicologico.

Lorena raccolse il resto della corda e raggiunse Tommaso nell’altra stanza, per trovarlo in piedi, davanti all’area arredata con grossi cuscini e altri più piccoli, l’atmosfera così decadente che non avrebbe dovuto farlo aspettare lì.

Lui se ne stava con le mani sui fianchi, quel perizoma nero indossato come se non gli desse alcun fastidio, né alcun imbarazzo. Ma non era sorprendente, se aveva deciso di fare il modello, doveva aver messo in conto situazioni simili e deciso di poterle affrontare.

Di fatto, era lei quella più a disagio.

«Spiegami in cosa consiste l’imbragatura che vuoi fare» disse Tommaso, con un’occhiata alla corda tra le sue mani.

Quello era un argomento che la faceva sentire a suo agio.

Lorena si avvicinò e sollevò la parte centrale della corda, con il cappio e i tre nodi.

«È un’imbragatura del corpo, lascia libere braccia e gambe». Gli passò i lembi sciolti della corda intorno al collo, lasciando ricadere i nodi sul suo petto, il cappio penzolante tra ombelico e inguine. «Ti avevo mandato foto anche di altre tipologie, più costrittive, ma ho bisogno che tu possa muoverti da solo. Tieni il fondo premuto contro la pancia».

Tommaso posò le mani sul cappio, mentre lei gli passava alle spalle e annodava la corda tra le scapole.

«Il risultato sarà più che altro una decorazione di corde intorno al busto». Non gli avrebbe anticipato l’effetto delle corde e la loro vibrazione sulla pelle. La sorpresa e le altre reazioni che gli avrebbe provocato l’imbragatura erano quel che voleva catturare con i suoi scatti.

Fece altri due nodi, uno sotto le scapole, l’altro poco più in giù, seguendo la mappa che tracciava la sua schiena, con i muscoli disegnati da linee sinuose e pelle liscia.

«Continua a tenere la corda in posizione e apri un po’ di più le gambe» gli disse e passò la corda tra le sue cosce, per afferrarla sul fronte con la mano libera.

Si raddrizzò di fianco a lui e gli lanciò un’occhiata. «Tutto bene?»

Tommaso annuì, un’espressione curiosa negli occhi.

«Ricorda che se ne hai abbastanza, puoi dire _forbici_ ».

Lui lasciò andare una mezza risata. «Non mi spavento per un po’ di corde».

«Non è una questione solo di paura» gli disse e gli prese il cappio di mano per passarci la mano dentro. «Potrebbe risultare… intenso».

Afferrò la corda doppia che teneva in mano e la trascinò dentro il cappio.

Gli si mozzò il fiato mentre lei tirava i due lembi di corda tra le gambe e verso i fianchi.

«Reggi qua» gli disse accovacciandosi sui talloni e allargò la losanga che si era formata tra il cappio e la corda che gli passava tra le gambe, fino a sistemargliela intorno ai genitali al sicuro sotto il perizoma.

«Suppongo sia per questo che ti avrei ringraziata del perizoma?»

Lorena sollevò lo sguardo per incontrare il suo, ogni lembo di pelle e muscoli del suo corpo tra loro. Non era la posizione più neutra per guardarlo, come le ricordava il calore intorno al collo.

«Non ancora. Aspetta il lavoro finito».

Riprese i due lembi di corda che gli aveva allungato sui fianchi e li passò dietro di lui, poi ruotò il polso e Tommaso girò su se stesso con un’altra mezza risata, trascinato dal gesto.

Si stava divertendo e la cosa le faceva più piacere di quanto le piacesse ammettere. Dopotutto, aveva chiesto a lui di farle da modello per cercare di metterlo in imbarazzo – pur lasciandogli una via d’uscita onorevole, ma l’obiettivo finale restava.

Lorena allargò con i mignoli la corda tra i due nodi al fondo della schiena di Tommaso, ruotò i palmi verso di lui e tirò le estremità attraverso la losanga che si era formata.

«Sento ogni movimento della corda» mormorò Tommaso.

Lei mugugnò, perché era quello il punto di tutta la preparazione dell’imbragatura. E le sensazioni si sarebbero solo acuite quanto più fosse salita, tra una maggiore sensibilizzazione del suo corpo e il maggior numero di tratti di corda a trasmettere ogni minima vibrazione.

Lorena sollevò al di sopra dei fianchi di lui le due estremità di corda rimaste libere, allargandole per creare una finestra sulle natiche – già incorniciata dal filo del perizoma. Era una visione.

Lo sentì prendere fiato e, quando lo fece girare su se stesso con una rotazione del polso, si ritrovò anche i primi segni dell’eccitazione proprio davanti al viso.

Non avrebbe sollevato gli occhi per verificare la sua espressione. Poteva immaginarla e non voleva alcuna immagine reale di quel momento. Non mentre era ancora accovacciata davanti a lui.

Aveva una missione, non poteva lasciarsi distrarre.

Doveva focalizzarsi solo sui nodi.

Ripeté la manovra con le corde tra pollice e indice, i mignoli che allargavano le corde tra i due nodi sul suo stomaco per far passare da quel varco le estremità libere. Lui inspirò e ritrasse la pancia.

Tirate le corde dietro la schiena, Lorena ruotò il polso e lo fece piroettare ancora.

Era divertente manovrarlo con movimenti minimi. Le dava una sensazione di potere deliziosa, più del solito perché era Tommaso che stava facendo girare come una bambola.

«È da molto tempo che pratichi… queste cose?»

Avendolo di schiena, sollevare lo sguardo alla sua nuca serviva allo stesso scopo di guardarlo negli occhi ed era più sicuro per lei.

«Kinbaku» precisò, separando le corde tra i due nodi sulla schiena con i mignoli. «L’ho praticato per molto tempo, ma ho preso una pausa di recente».

«Come hai iniziato?»

Lorena passò i lembi di corda attraverso la losanga e tirò verso il basso, godendosi il tremito che gli percorse la schiena allo strofinio della corda sulla pelle.

«Per curiosità» gli disse. «Ho una coppia di amici nell’ambiente e volevano imparare qualcosa di nuovo e che interessava a entrambi. Così mi hanno chiesto, un po’ per scherzo, se volessi unirmi a loro nelle lezioni».

Lo girò su se stesso per avercelo di nuovo di fronte.

«Non sono esperto, ma direi che sei diventata molto brava?»

Le sviolinate non funzionavano con lei. Anche perché – come si rendeva conto lui stesso – la sua esperienza era pari a zero.

Eppure quelle parole le scaldarono il cuore.

Era una sciocca, davanti a un adulatore esperto.

Tenne lo sguardo sulla losanga che gli aprì sul petto e sul movimento delle mani per farci passare dentro le estremità della corda.

«Quindi, perché hai smesso? Mancanza di occasioni?»

Doveva dargliene atto: era determinato.

Lorena tirò le corde fino ad avere di nuovo i due lembi liberi e sollevarli verso l’alto, e con questi sollevò lo sguardo sul viso di lui.

«Diciamo così». Passò le corde dietro la schiena, ruotò il polso e nel girarlo di schiena tagliò ogni possibilità di continuare su quell’argomento. «Se hai fastidio o non vuoi andare oltre–».

«Lo so, devo dire _forbici_ » disse lui, con tono canzonatorio. «Mi sembra quasi che tu preferiresti che me la dessi a gambe».

Perché no? Forse era quello che le serviva. Tutta questa pantomima stava assumendo sempre più contorni di punizione verso se stessa. La vista della corda sul suo corpo tonico, le decorazioni geometriche che formava, le provocavano un formicolio in attesa di qualcosa che non ci sarebbe stato.

Aprì l’ultima losanga sulla schiena e vi fece passare la corda attraverso, tormentandosi il labbro inferiore.

_Quindi, perché hai smesso?_

Tommaso aveva un’abilità a trovare i suoi punti deboli con noncuranza estrema.

Se la prima volta aveva avuto bisogno di far sesso senza ulteriori motivazioni, lui aveva fatto proprio l’opposto di quel che lei aveva voluto.

Questa volta aveva cercato di spaventarlo e sconvolgerlo – scandalizzarlo, addirittura – con il sussurro delle corde sulla pelle e fargli desiderare di non avere nulla a che fare con lei, invece eccolo che si interessava e poneva domande scomode mentre non nascondeva in alcun modo l’eccitazione che gli provocava tutta l’operazione.

Era confusa. E frustrata.

Il che non rientrava in nessuno dei suoi piani per lo shooting.

«Alza le braccia».

Lorena passò la corda intorno al suo petto, ruotò il polso e se lo ritrovò davanti, faccia a faccia, l’espressione di chi aveva capito più di quanto le piacesse. O almeno, così credeva lui.

Sistemò gli ultimi centimetri di corda perché non penzolassero e non distruggessero l’estetica dell’imbragatura, senza mai incontrare il suo sguardo.

Era lei quella che stringeva i nodi, cavolo. Perché quelle occhiate da cucciolo furbo e adorante la riducevano in quello stato?

Accompagnandolo con la mano sulla pelle bollente della schiena, lo fece girare di nuovo verso di sé.

Tommaso aveva le guance arrossate e le pupille dilatate.

«Tutto bene?»

Lui deglutì e fece di sì con la testa, quasi avesse perso per un attimo la capacità di parlare.

Lorena gli accarezzò una guancia, la pelle appena velata di sudore, e lui chiuse gli occhi contro la sua mano, inspirando a fondo. C’era qualcosa di vulnerabile in quel gesto.

Non poteva mettersi comodo. Non era finita lì.

«Mettiti tra i cuscini e non toccarti».

Tommaso sollevò le palpebre, gli occhi sgranati. «Come scusa?»

Lei strinse le mani intorno ai due nodi lungo la pancia e tirò appena. L’aria gli uscì tra i denti in un sibilo, con un «ti prego», e un sorriso le tirò le labbra.

«Non importa quanto sentirai montare la tensione» gli sussurrò, «non puoi venire finché non te lo concedo io».

Con un guizzo della lingua, Tommaso si umettò le labbra e annuì.

Lorena lasciò che si sistemasse tra i cuscini per andare a recuperare il tavolo da lavoro e lo sgabello, trascinandoli con sé sulle rotelle da una stanza all’altra. Si fermò vicino al set, passò la tracolla della fotocamera intorno al collo e si poggiò sulla punta dello sgabello.

Tommaso si muoveva cauto, trattenendo il fiato a ogni movimento mentre prendeva posto.

Non poteva non catturare anche quei momenti.

Lorena portò la macchina fotografica davanti al viso e lo guardò attraverso il mirino.

«Quando ne hai abbastanza, puoi dire _forbici_ ».

 

* * *

 

Ogni cambio di pozione era una tortura. Le corde sussurravano sulla sua pelle e lo sfidavano a dire _forbici. Forbici. Forbici._ Ma era una parte vigliacca di sé, che era tentata a cedere, perché Tommaso non aveva mai provocato simili sensazioni, venivano da profondità inesplorate e che, a dirla tutta, lo spaventavano.

Quando aveva ricevuto la mail di Lorena, aveva fatto un po’ di ricerca e aveva sfogliato la sua raccolta di reference. Non aveva alcun problema a restare senza vestiti e Lorena lo aveva già visto nudo, ma Tommaso aveva sottovalutato l’effetto che avrebbe fatto trovarsi il corpo decorato e stimolato da quell’intreccio di corde.

Così imbragato, sotto lo sguardo di Lorena e del suo obiettivo, con un’erezione pazzesca appena nascosta dal perizoma nero, si sentiva più nudo che mai.

Era come se ora lui le stesse mostrando quel che aveva tentato di nasconderle con quella balla pazzesca l’altra volta. Era spacciato e, invece di terrorizzarlo, la realizzazione lo elettrizzava.

I mugugni di lei, seguiti dal click dell’otturatore, e la benda con cui lei gli coprì gli occhi a un certo punto – col suo permesso entusiasta – gli fecero perdere il conto del tempo che passò a posare tra quei cuscini, punito e premiato dalle vibrazioni che percorrevano le corde a ogni movimento.

Si sentiva nato per questo.

I suoni che arrivarono da Lorena cambiarono, più simili a parole che a versi.

«Hai detto qualcosa?»

La sua stessa voce gli suonò strana, avvolto com’era in quella nebbia di sensazioni fisiche che lo avvolgeva e stordiva.

«Ho finito» scandì Lorena. «Sono soddisfatta».

Tommaso si abbandonò con la schiena sui cuscini e sospirò. L’espandersi del petto tirò le corde fino all’inguine.

Dalla direzione di Lorena provennero click di mouse e tasti, la macchina fotografica posata sul ripiano da lavoro. Era come se avesse dimenticato la sua presenza, mentre lui era imbragato, bendato ed eccitato.

_Non puoi venire finché non te lo concedo io._

Era un gran bell’inconveniente. Poteva restare immobile tra i cuscini, ma il suo corpo non aveva intenzione di calmarsi. Sembrava aver raggiunto un punto di non ritorno, da cui poteva solo andare avanti, ma per farlo doveva aspettare il permesso di Lorena.

Lo sorprendeva tanta, istintiva obbedienza da parte sua.

Gli ricordava la volta scorsa. Non era successo nulla di diverso da quel che aveva fatto con qualsiasi altra donna, eppure ricordava la felicità che aveva sentito nel farsi guidare da lei, sicura di quel che voleva.

Quella sicurezza lo aveva fatto impazzire, la sua obbedienza lo aveva terrorizzato.

Damn, cosa aveva fatto?

Era come se avesse dovuto spogliarsi di tutto, fino a trovarsi privato della vista, iperconsapevole di ogni singolo movimento del corpo, sotto lo sguardo attento di Lorena, per rendersi conto delle reali ragioni per cui si era comportato da idiota.

Un leggero strofinio contro il pavimento e i tacchi degli stivaletti di Lorena si avvicinarono, facendo scattare tutto il suo corpo all’erta.

«Come ti senti?»

Tommaso rise, piano, per non provocare troppe tensioni tra le corde, ma la vibrazione della sua risata lo percorse lo stesso. Oh, cazzo.

«Sto per scoppiare» le confessò.

«Lo vedo».

«Solo tu puoi liberarmi».

Lei trattenne una risata e percepì il calore del corpo di lei che si sistemava di fianco al suo, il cambio di inclinazione del cuscino dietro la sua schiena sotto il peso delle ginocchia di lei. Riusciva a sentirla con una chiarezza estrema, ogni rumore e movimento dell’aria gli raccontava cose a cui non aveva mai fatto caso, tanto era abituato a vedere.

E proprio quando si era abituato al buio sotto la benda, lei gliela sollevò dagli occhi per scrutarlo, la testa sospesa sopra la sua.

In un primo momento la luce lo ferì, ma focalizzarsi sul viso di Lorena lo aiutò a rimettere a fuoco.

«Vuoi che ti liberi dalle corde?»

Tommaso scosse il capo. «Non ancora. Ma voglio baciarti».

Lei strinse gli occhi, con lo stesso sospetto con cui lo aveva guardato nell’ascensore.

«Non ci provare nemmeno» disse e si raddrizzò. «Non intendo cascarci una seconda volta».

E aveva ragione. Tommaso grugnì, frustrato, e si passò una mano sul viso.

«Cazzo, Lorena, non voglio sdebitarmi». Sollevò la testa per guardarla. «Sono stato un grandissimo coglione a dirti quelle cose la volta scorsa, okay?»

«Molto conveniente scusarsi quando hai solo voglia di venire. Ma hai avuto mesi per scusarti e non lo hai fatto».

«Sono stato e sono ancora un coglione, ma ho capito perché lo sono e sono sincero ora».

Abbandonò la testa sui cuscini. Non aveva il coraggio di guardarla, di vedere il momento in cui qualsiasi parola le avesse detto sarebbe stata inutile.

«Volevo evitare di ripetere un’esperienza fenomenale come quella dell’altra volta».

«Ammesso che ci creda, perché hai cambiato idea ora?»

Gli stava facendo davvero quella domanda? Non poteva risponderle da cucciolo innamorato, le aveva già messo tutto sotto gli occhi, se solo lei avesse voluto vedere.

«Perché sì?»

Lei inarcò le sopracciglia.

D’accordo, doveva essere più chiaro, senza abbandonarsi in dichiarazioni che l’avrebbero resa solo più scettica.

«Sai bene quanto me che potrei fare da solo, una volta che mi avrai dato il permesso». Si sollevò sui gomiti e inspirò quando le corde strofinarono intorno ai suoi testicoli. «Ma voglio lo stesso _te_.

«Voglio che mi cavalchi, usando queste cazzo di corde come redini e che tu venga tutte le volte che vuoi prima di permettere a me di fare lo stesso. Sono disposto a sentiti godere finché non ne sarai sazia e goderne io stesso, finché lo vorrai. Ma devi essere tu, non una fantasia, non la mia mano».

Lorena era immobile, gli occhi sgranati su di lui, seduta sui talloni al suo fianco. Incredula.

«Ti prego, Lorena, dimmi cosa devo fare per convincerti che sono sincero».

Lei inspirò a fondo e distolse lo sguardo. «Se cambiassi idea–».

Tommaso sobbalzò sul posto. 

«Certo, certo, le stramaledette forbici».

Lei girò la testa di scatto. «Cosa hai detto?»

«Stramaledette forbici. E non sto dicendo la parola, tu continui a ripetermi la stessa–».

Lei gli afferrò il viso e si chinò sopra di lui, l’altra mano affondata nel cuscino vicino alla sua testa. «Invece di parlare in questo modo maleducato, fai buon uso di questa boccaccia».

Un sorriso gli tirò le labbra.

«Yes, ma’am. Ai tuoi ordini».

Lorena trattenne una risata e lui le passò un braccio dietro la schiena per rovesciarla sui cuscini, con un gemito provocato dallo strofinio della corda. In quel momento, l’imbragatura gli sembrava fatta apposta per rendere anche quel semplice movimento una deliziosa tortura.

Divorato da una fame senza fondo, scese a bocca aperta sulla sua, le accarezzò le labbra e succhiò la lingua e si lasciò avvolgere dalle sua braccia intorno alle spalle e dalle sue cosce intorno ai fianchi. L’ecopelle della gonna e il nylon dei collant contro il corpo lo rendevano ancora più consapevole di quanto lui fosse nudo e lei vestita fino al collo.

Voleva toccare la pelle di lei, doveva rimediare al più presto.

Mentre lui infilava una mano sotto il maglione, lei passò le dita sopra i capezzoli, gli allargò le gambe con i piedi e afferrò le corde intrecciate sul petto. Tommaso aveva creduto di aver provato sconforto a rotolarsi da solo sui cuscini, ma non era stato nulla di paragonabile alla scarica che lo attraversò allora.

Gemette contro le sue labbra. «Oddio, Lorena»

«Non credo di aver sentito bene» mormorò lei e strattonò.

Ancora.

Tommaso lasciò la sua bocca per liberare un grido disperato e artigliare il reggiseno di lei, raggiunto a così caro prezzo. Lei gli baciò il mento e scese alla gola, poteva sentire le labbra tirate in un sorriso mentre si inarcava sotto di lui, contro di lui.

«Ti conviene scendere più giù, se non vuoi che lo rifaccia».

In quell’istante non c’era niente che volesse di più, ma coglieva l’ordine. Ciò non voleva dire che non si sarebbe preso qualche soddisfazione prima di obbedire.

Con entrambe le mani sotto il maglione, spinse quello e il reggiseno fin sotto la sua gola, scoprendole quei seni indimenticabili che gli avevano fatto fare battute stupide la prima volta. Del tipo _perché non fai la modella di intimo, o ancora meglio, su Playboy_. Lei aveva riso credendola una lecchinata e ora anche lui rideva a quell’idea: col cazzo che avrebbe accettato che altri vedessero quelle meraviglie.

Chinò la testa nella vallata tra i seni, tracciando un percorso con la lingua sulla pelle liscia, fino a raggiungere quella delicata al di sotto di una di quelle dolci curve. Lorena sospirò senza altro commento e, quando lui prese il capezzolo tra le labbra, mugugnò – con tono più basso di quanto avesse fatto prima, quando era soddisfatta dagli scatti.

Tommaso trovò le dita di lei sull’altro capezzolo e diede loro un morsetto giocoso, che le provocò una risata senza fiato, prima di prenderlo in bocca e succhiare. Lei si inarcò sotto di lui, l’orlo della minigonna premette contro la sua erezione. La mano di Lorena affondò tra i capelli più lunghi sopra la sua testa e lo spinse più giù.

La accontentò, le labbra spalancate per assaggiare la pelle della sua pancia scoperta, fino a toccare la gonna. Lanciò un’occhiata oltre i capezzoli turgidi, in direzione del viso di Lorena, che lo osservava sottecchi. Avrebbe potuto farle una foto da questa angolazione, fosse stato il suo lavoro.

Si sarebbe limitato a imprimersi nella mente quell’immagine.

Infilò le mani sotto la minigonna e tirò giù collant e intimo in un solo colpo, strappandole un verso di apprezzamento. Sollevò anche quella fascia di ecopelle aderente che lo aveva fatto impazzire appena aveva messo piede nello studio, e si trovò davanti all’altra parte di lei che non avrebbe voluto condividere con nessuno.

Forse avrebbe dovuto ammetterlo la prima volta ed evitarsi mesi di fantasie e tentativi falliti di vedere altre.

Le allargò le gambe e baciò le sue belle labbra rosse con una carezza decisa della lingua, e salì verso la clitoride che cercava di nascondersi, manifestandogli con chiarezza quanto Lorena era eccitata da tutto questo, nonostante all’apparenza fosse più composta di lui.

Ma che se ne faceva Tommaso della compostezza? Era imbragato come un salame, ogni millimetro della sua pelle sembrava percorso da un fuoco sotterraneo e ogni movimento faceva tendere e vibrare le corde. E aveva la bocca piena del sapore di Lorena, le narici del suo odore, e lei lo incoraggiava con parole brevi, monosillabi con un fil di voce.

Come poteva rimanere composto davanti a quello?

Accarezzò le labbra gonfie e scivolose ed entrò in lei con due dita, premendole l’altra mano sul basso ventre quando il suo bacino gli andò incontro, con un gemito strozzato. Ritrasse le dita e rientrò e questa volta le piegò verso l’alto, per strofinare una determinata area della parete interna, la bocca aperta sulla clitoride e la lingua che la tormentava. Uscì di nuovo e tornò dentro, gli occhi fissi su di lei mentre un gemito gli vibrava in gola, finché non la sentì stringersi intorno alle sue dita, incapace di controllare i movimenti, le gambe intrappolate dai collant abbassati e il suo corpo.

E urlava.

Oh, come urlava.

Era sicuro che stesse facendo vibrare le corde lungo il suo corpo, con quelle urla. La sensazione minacciava di farlo impazzire una volta per tutte. Ne voleva ancora, ma non credeva di poter reggere oltre senza averla intorno a sé.

Con un ultimo bacio, risalì il suo corpo, le corde che tiravano proprio tra le gambe e in mezzo al sedere, e si distese di fianco a lei, stretto a lei, mentre Lorena riprendeva fiato, il petto che si alzava e abbassava furioso, e i capezzoli che parevano chiamarlo. Ne prese uno tra le dita ancora bagnate di lei, notò i suoi occhi chiudersi al tocco e a quello fece seguito con la bocca.

«Sei ancora troppo in forze per i miei gusti» mormorò lei, un sorriso nella voce.

Tommaso sollevò la testa per guardarla in viso. «Mi sembra di aver assaggiato la pozione magica di Obelix».

Lorena gettò la testa indietro e rise, e lui con lei.

«Sei un pirla» gli disse.

Un tocco, e Tommaso smise subito di ridere. Perché quella carezza proprio lungo il tessuto del perizoma voleva dire solo una cosa. Un brivido di anticipazione lo percorse, mentre le dita di Lorena scostavano la stoffa e, alleluia, lo avvolgevano, lo sguardo attento sul suo viso.

Non gli importava cosa avrebbe visto, chiuse gli occhi e lasciò andare la testa sulla spalla, la bocca aperta per permettere a qualsiasi verso lei volesse tirargli fuori di uscire. Incredibile come si fosse abituato a sopportare lo stato di eccitazione in cui si trovava da quando avevano iniziato quel secondo shooting, come ora gli sembrasse di aver superato una nuova soglia che non aveva mai immaginato. Dove poteva portarlo ancora?

«Ah, Lorena».

Le labbra gli sfiorarono una guancia. «Ti piace?»

«Sì» sussurrò, «sì, sì».

E come era iniziato, così finì. La mano lo abbandonò e lei si sollevò, lasciandosi dietro aria fredda dove c’era stato il calore del suo corpo.

Non aprì gli occhi, temeva cosa sarebbe successo se lo avesse fatto in quel momento.

«Aspetta lì» gli disse. «Non toccarti».

Un rumore di tacchi e lei andò nell’altra stanza.

Con un grugnito frustrato, Tommaso si abbandonò con la schiena tra i cuscini e premette le mani sugli occhi, imprecando sottovoce quando le corde si tirarono a quei movimenti. Il perizoma scostato di lato era un’altra tortura per la sua povera erezione, ma poteva tollerare anche quello, ancora per un po’.

Avrebbe voluto sapere solo cosa le fosse saltato in mente, proprio sul più bello.

Fu un suono diverso che accompagnò ritorno di Lorena e un rumore plasticoso. Lui abbassò le braccia per vederla strappare l’involucro di un condom, stivaletti e collant spariti, la minigonna scivolata sui fianchi per semplice gravità.

In quel momento, avrebbe potuto urlare che l’amava.

Ma rimase immobile com’era, lasciò che lei gli scostasse le gambe di lato e si inginocchiasse tra loro, per posizionare il condom sulla punta e srotolarlo con lentezza e precisione micidiali. Un’altra parte di quella tortura.

Lorena gli lanciò un’occhiata.

«Tutto bene?»

Lui annuì. «Salta su, please».

Lei sorrise, con un verso nasale, e percorse con le dita una delle linee tracciate dalle corde lungo il suo basso ventre, provocando una deliziosa vibrazione che servì solo ad aumentare ancora l’aspettativa. Voleva sentirla intorno a sé, calda, bagnata, Lorena.

Quasi indovinando i suoi pensieri, con l’altra mano lei lo afferrò e si sollevò sulle ginocchia, per scavalcargli le gambe e infine posizionarsi sopra di lui, la punta che le sfiorava le labbra. Le poteva sentire anche attraverso il condom ed era un inferno. Ma non osò sollevare il bacino verso di lei. Capiva le regole, le aveva capite sin dall’inizio e le aveva rispettate. Non avrebbe sgarrato proprio ora che era a un passo–

Lorena calò su di lui, scivolò tutto intorno alla sua erezione, il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti, gli occhi fissi su di lui. E si appigliò a quelle corde che gli attraversavano il petto, ma non tirò.

Aspettò che lui riaprisse gli occhi dall’ondata di sensazioni che lo aveva travolto, dall’inguine alla testa, nel sentirla scendere su di lui.

Aspettò di torturarlo ancora un po’ roteando i fianchi, ondeggiandoli piano, le guance arrossate, e di sollevarsi e riabbassarsi di nuovo su di lui.

Aspettò di avergli fatto implorare pietà non solo in italiano ed in inglese, ma anche in francese, spagnolo, tedesco e persino russo, prima di stringere le mani sui due nodi sul petto e chiedergli: «Posso?»

«Se non lo fai, urlo».

«Mi tenti».

«Urlerò di più se lo farai».

Lorena sorrise, contenta, e strattonò i nodi insieme a una spinta dei fianchi, e lo fece ancora, come se fosse in sella e si stesse appigliando alla criniera del suo cavallo con disperazione, per paura di cadere. Ma non sarebbe caduta. Lui era dentro di lei e ora le stringeva i fianchi sotto la maledetta minigonna di ecopelle, e la teneva premuta contro di sé per assicurarsi che mentre ondeggiava i fianchi su di lui, ogni parte di lei strofinasse sulla sua pelle e contro le corde.

Voleva che sentisse almeno una parte del delirio che stava montando in lui.

La realtà gli stava scivolando di mano poco a poco, sotto ogni movimento di Lorena sopra di lui, ogni riverbero attraverso le corde. Tutto era fuoco, e stelle che piovevano sulla pelle.

Non capiva più da dove provenissero la urla che sentiva, e le sensazioni che lo attraversavano, finché non si sentì precipitare in quel punto in cui i loro corpi erano fusi uno nell’altra, e lei si stringeva intorno a lui, e lui riversava dentro di lei tutte le forze che lo avevano sostenuto fino a quel singolo, strepitoso momento.

Abbandonato sui cuscini, non sentiva più il suo corpo, faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti, anche se dentro di sé Tommaso percepiva con chiarezza una nuova energia, che non aveva mai conosciuto prima, che lo faceva sentire diverso, di più.

Quando si sforzò a riaprire gli occhi, seguì Lorena che slegava le corde, senza mai perdere il contatto con il suo corpo, chiedendogli con tono sommesso come stava, sfiorandogli la guancia con una tenerezza che lo faceva sentire al sicuro e a suo agio.

«Come ti senti?» gli chiese un’ultima volta, pettinandogli indietro i capelli, mentre lo accompagnava disteso tra i cuscini.

«Reduce da una tortura» le disse e al guizzo di preoccupazione nei suoi occhi, sorrise stanco. «Una tortura che ripeterei per sempre».

 

* * *

 

Quel desiderio incosciente che Tommaso aveva espresso con la mente annebbiata dalle endorfine non ingannò Lorena.

Non cedette ai suoi inviti nei giorni successivi, perché lo vedeva ancora su di giri dalla sessione, ma si tenne comunque in contatto con lui – via mail – con la scusa di condividergli i ritocchi delle foto per il suo portfolio, quando in realtà voleva tenere sotto controllo il suo umore. Temeva che quando fossero finiti gli effetti delle endorfine, lui precipitasse in un subdrop tremendo. Lo aveva visto succedere e non voleva che Tommaso lo sperimentasse proprio alla prima – e ultima – esperienza.

Due settimane passarono così, a sviare qualsiasi tentativo di incontro senza abbandonarlo del tutto, prolungando l’agonia per la salute mentale di lui.

Ma Tommaso non peggiorò mai. Moriva dalla voglia di vederla senza che c’entrassero squilibri biochimici del suo cervello.

Solo che lei non era pronta.

Scampato il pericolo subdrop, gli inviò le ultime foto, gli augurò buona fortuna e chiuse le comunicazioni.

Nei tre mesi successivi si tenne impegnata con la preparazione del materiale della mostra: ritoccò le foto, progettò il percorso, seguì la stampa, diffuse i save the date sui social. Sempre cercando di non pensare a lui, nonostante avesse sempre davanti agli occhi le foto che avevano scattato quel giorno.

E quello era l’unico contatto che aveva ancora con lui, perché aveva saputo dalla coppia di anziani impiccioni che Tommaso era stato presissimo dal lavoro negli ultimi periodi prima di lasciare l’appartamento e non tornare più.

Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sollevata.

Era riuscita ad allontanarlo, gli aveva dimostrato che, a parte l’infatuazione del momento, non c’era stato altro tra loro.

Che il legame si era spezzato con lo scioglimento degli ultimi nodi.

Il giorno della mostra, Lorena riusciva a guardare le foto senza sentire una fitta al petto. C’era solo rassegnazione, in lei. Ma era meglio quello, del dubbio di aver fatto una cazzata.

Lo aveva fatto per lui: non poteva farsi zavorrare dalle sensazioni che aveva provato con lei quel giorno, quando aveva davanti un futuro scintillante. Le bastava sapere di avergli dato la prima spinta verso la libertà.

Quando le persone iniziarono a mormorare tra loro non perché sconvolte dal soggetto, ma per l’identità del soggetto, le venne il sospetto che in quei mesi fosse successo qualcosa al di là delle sue aspettative.

«È lui, ti ho detto che era lui, guardalo!»

Quel sussurro e la gente che si era accalcata fin fuori dalla porta la attirarono nella sala dove c’erano i suoi scatti preferiti, quelli più pieni di vita, tanto che nel ritoccarli aveva faticato a restare seduta sulla sedia e con le mani sulla tavoletta grafica per l’effetto che le facevano, e i ricordi che facevano riemergere.

Al centro della sala, circondato da un vuoto che nessuno osava invadere e rivolto verso la sua opera prima, c’era un uomo.

Indossava un completo elegante, che dava tutta l’idea di essere di sartoria, e aveva i capelli corti, castano chiaro, ben pettinati all’indietro.

Lorena non ebbe bisogno di vederlo in viso per capire chi fosse.

Tommaso.

Il cuore le sprofondò nello stomaco.

Poteva aver abbandonato quel taglio da vichingo, col suo stupido codino, e cambiato anche look, ma il modo in cui stava in piedi e la curva della schiena sotto la giacca scura erano inconfondibili.

Li aveva fotografati. Aveva annodato la corda intorno a quel corpo.

Le prove tappezzavano i muri della sala.

Lorena si avventurò nel vuoto lasciato dai curiosi, per fermarsi al suo fianco e guardare con lui lo scatto in bianco e nero di Tommaso disteso sui cuscini, le braccia gettate sopra la testa, il corpo decorato da un incrocio di corde e nodi che lo trasformava in un’opera d’arte vivente, e uno sguardo che bucava la tela su cui era stampato.

«Gira voce che il modello di queste opere fosse disposto a fare da tavolino umano, pur di poter posare per questa fotografa».

Lorena sorrise e incrociò le braccia sul petto. «In realtà, temeva di fare quella fine, ma sembra proprio che le sue paure fossero infondate».

«Cambiare agente ha aiutato» disse lui. «Ma senza scatti mozzafiato nel portfolio, non avrebbe mai potuto lasciare il suo primo agente incapace».

Tommaso si girò a guardarla e sollevò un angolo della bocca.

«Hello, Lorena. Quanto tempo».

Un calore inaspettato le si diffuse in petto. «Tommaso. Qual buon vento».

Il sorriso di lui si allargò, la scaldò senza nemmeno toccarla.

«Capiti proprio a pennello».

«A pennello per cosa?»

Tommaso si chinò verso di lei e le sussurrò nell’orecchio. «Per aiutarmi a sciogliere un po’ di… nodi».

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sono divertita un mondo con questo prompt e forse si nota pure dalla lunghezza del fill XD  
> Nemmeno questa storia è betata con la profondità delle mie altre, ma ringrazio comunque tantissimo Chià e Mel per il supporto e i commenti a caldo, freddo e tiepido ♥  
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima!  
> AKM


End file.
